hide
by Xxnadeshiko-chanxX
Summary: /One-shot/ /X Japan/ Il y a des choses que l'on ne voudrait jamais dire ... elles sont de celles que l'on refuse d'entendre. Très très très court et assez banal


_Cette histoire est pour toi Patricia. Où que tu sois tu me manques et ce que j'écris est inspiré ce que j'ai vécu quand j'ai appris que tu avais décidé de renoncer à vivre ..._

* * *

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**hide**_

Ses doigts courent sur les cordes. Les notes s'envolent et résonnent longuement dans la pièce. Le jour n'est pas encore levé, la nuit rôde encore sur la ville.

Il s'est réveillé en sursaut, haletant, les yeux écarquillés.

Avec la certitude que quelque chose était arrivée.

Un sombre pressentiment l'étreint. Le venin de l'angoisse se répand lentement dans ses veines, imprégnant chaque parcelle de son être. Quelque chose de glauque prend possession de son âme. C'est la peur vicieuse qui dérègle son cœur, lui fait perdre la raison et le prive de la parole.

Il se mord violemment la lèvre pour chasser ce démon. Le sang coule, chaud, baigne sa bouche de son goût salé et métallique. La tension est partout, infiltrant les moindres recoins de la pièce.

Que se passe-t-il, que s'est-il passé ? Il voudrait savoir mais il appréhende le moment où ses craintes seront justifiées. Il préférerait que ses sens le trompent. Que ce qu'il ressent ne soit que le fruit de son imagination. Mais si c'était le cas pourquoi aurait-il si mal ? Il ne peut rien faire, juste attendre, attendre la peur au ventre, le cœur battant trop vite, des suppositions plein la tête et des larmes qui ne peuvent pas couler.

Il joue encore, les doigts engourdis par l'effort et le souffle court.

La sonnerie stridente le tire de ses pensées. Il se lève en titubant et abandonne sa basse sur le fauteuil. Sa main s'approche de la poignée, il s'arrête, son corps est parcouru par des tremblements compulsifs. Il enfonce ses ongles dans la chair de sa paume et ouvre la porte. Sur le seuil il aperçoit une silhouette vêtue de noir.

- Salut Yoshiki, comment vas-tu ? Parvint-il à articuler, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps. Que me vaut cette visite imprévue ?

- Heath…. Murmure son ami. Il faut que je te parle. C'est important.

- Je t'en prie, entre.

Le batteur s'avance dans l'appartement. Il a perdu de sa superbe, son visage est blême et ses yeux cernés. Il regarde le brun qui sourit toujours.

Heath, j'ai une…une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Il marque une pause puis reprend la voix tremblante :

_hide est mort_.

- Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle. répondit Heath dans un souffle

Est ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ?

Le sourire disparaît des lèvres du bassiste.

Son ami lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, comment cela a pu se produire. Il se bouche les oreilles, il ne veut pas entendre.

Il ne veut pas accepter.

Dans son esprit embrouillé ces trois mots résonnent_ « hide est mort »_.

Des images défilent dans sa tête.

Des rires, des paroles, des sourires.

Il reste immobile, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Mais non ce n'est pas possible bien sûr, il a vu le guitariste pas plus tard qu'hier et tout allait bien. C'est impossible, hide doit sûrement leur faire une farce. Mais oui c'est évident !

C'est pour rire ! Tout s'explique.

Il relève la tête et voit des larmes sur les joues de Yoshiki.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? lui demande-t-il avec un grand sourire. hide n'est pas mort, il nous fait une blague et il m'a bien eu. J'ai failli y croire. Allez viens, on va le voir. Il doit être en train de rigoler ! C'est juste une blague !

Et il éclate de rire, un rire qui sonne faux.

Dans les yeux de Yoshiki passe une lueur d'incompréhension. Puis de la colère et de la tristesse mêlées. Il explose.

- Mais bordel Heath ! Hurle-t-il, t'as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? hide est mort, t'as compris ? C'est pas une blague merde ! Il est mort, il ne reviendra plus jamais ! _Jamais_ ! Tu entends ? »

_Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est un mensonge. C'est une blague. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort. Console-moi. Invente n'importe quoi. Dis-moi que je rêve. Dis-moi que je délire. Ce n'est pas possible. Je refuse. Il n'a pas le droit. Pas le droit de mourir. Je lui interdis. Il doit vivre. Je refuse. Je ne veux pas !_

_Il ne reviendra plus jamais._

Alors hide a vraiment disparu ?

Plus jamais il ne lui parlera, plus jamais il ne verra son sourire, il n'entendra son rire.

Tout est fini.

Alors c'est vrai ? hide est mort.

C'est si simple. Simple comme la mort.

Les larmes ne coulent pas.

Une douleur sourde cogne dans sa poitrine. Tout se brouille dans son esprit.

Il entend la voix de son ami qui l'appelle au loin, très loin de lui.

Il a l'impression de tomber. Tout est noir.

Le brun ouvre les yeux et voit Yoshiki penché au dessus de lui.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, commence-t-il, j'ai rêvé que tu m'annonçais la mort de hide.

Yoshiki le regarde sans rien dire, le visage empreint de tristesse. Il est las de ces échappatoires qu'Heath s'invente pour se rassurer.

- Mais ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était qu'un rêve n'est ce pas ? Hurle-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, hide n'est pas mort !

Des images affluent dans sa mémoire. La dernière parcelle d'espoir qui lui restait disparaît, gangrenée par la réalité.

Et ça fait mal, bien trop mal.

Des larmes trop longtemps retenues mouillent enfin son visage. Il sanglote sans bruit en appelant tout bas le nom du guitariste. Yoshiki caresse doucement les cheveux de son ami.

Comme un enfant que l'on voudrait apaiser.

_Le 2 mai 1998 hide s'est endormi._


End file.
